


A Live Demonstration

by zvi



Category: Sorority Boys
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-16
Updated: 2002-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy wasn't very clear on what happened to Adina. Adam's got to clear that shit up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Live Demonstration

When Jimmy got out of his car, Adam said, "I've got something to show you. Go wait for me in my room."

Their little talk in the diner, it hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped. Jimmy was embarrassed, but he didn't understand what had happened.

Adam was going to teach him better.

When Adam walked in his room, Jimmy was looking out the window. It was an entirely different room from the last time he'd been with Jimmy alone. The pictures on the walls were of sports and cars. The locker was now filled with Adina's stuff. And he didn't have to share the president's room with anybody.

"Take off your clothes, Jimmy."

Jimmy started, then froze. "What?"

Adam walked across the room and put a hand on the back of his neck. Whispered, "Don't turn around. Just take off your clothes. Trust me, I'm your big brother. And you owe me."

He could feel the trembling start, under his hand. It felt like laughter or sex beneath his fingers, but then it stopped, all at once. Jimmy reached for his belt buckle.

Adam backed away a step, gave his little brother just enough room to strip down to boxers. Then he reached just past Jimmy, into the box he used as a night stand. He held the tube of K-Y face up as he pulled it out, then dropped it on the bed.

He unzipped his jeans, and the _zzzzzlllliiiiiip_ was satisfyingly loud.

Jimmy started to turn around.

Adam put his hand back on Jimmy's neck, kept him facing forward. Then he pushed down, down, down until Jimmy's fingers trailed the floor, til his back was flat as an altar, until he was in the position.

Adam took his other hand and placed it on Jimmy's ass. "I'm going to fuck you, Jimmy. I'm going to pull down your boxers, put lube on my dick, and shove it up your ass."

The shaking started again. It creeped Adam out a little, the shaking with no noise. Like silent laughter where he didn't get the joke.

Then Jimmy's head was moving from side to side, and he was saying something, low and fast.

Adam leaned closer.

"Please god, don't do this. Please, Adam, I'm your brother, man. Don't do this to me, don't, don't, please, god, please don't. No, you just, you just, you can't, please—."

Adam smiled and shoved Jimmy to the floor. "Get up and put your damn clothes on."

And Jimmy sprawled and then he scurried awkwardly for his clothes and scrambled into them without getting up. He sat on the floor when he was dressed, head down and arms wrapped around his legs.

"Fucking _Lifetime_ movie." Adam turned around to pull his zipper up, then sprawled out on his bed.

Jimmy's voice was thick when he spoke. "What the fuck was that, man?"

Adam leaned over the side of his bed, so his mouth was right next to Jimmy's ear. "Nothing happpened."

"What?" Voice too soggy and deep for a yell, but Adam could hear the outrage.

"You said, 'No,' and nothing happened. Right?"

Jimmy swallowed and wiped at his face. "What?"

"And Adina said no and nothing happened."

Jimmy shrugged.

Adam grabbed Jimmy's shoulder and squeezed hard. "Nothing happened to Adina. Right?"

"Nothing happened." Small whimper. Adam squeezes again, because he likes the hurt sound.

Then he lets go completely, because the whole point of this exercise is to stop that sort of behavior on Jimmy's part, and the phrase 'lead by example' is buzzing around in the back of his head.

"So what happens if a girl tells you no?"

"Nothing?"

Adam smiled. He patted Jimmy on the head and lay back on his bed. He thought vaguely that, inasmuch as he was in bed already, he might as well take a nap. "Get the hell out of my room, you little fucker."

He heard Jimmy scramble up off the floor and open the door. "Is that? It?"

Adam reached by the side of his bed and scrabbled around until he picked up a ball and threw it in the general direction of his door. "Are you retarded, Jimmy? Nothing happens. That's the whole fucking point!"


End file.
